


Five times they tried to hold hands in front of everyone.

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, but these are only minor appearances so i just let it go, happy birthday Jamie!, many other people actually
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: ...and one time they succeeded (in a really dumb way)他们五次试图在公众面前牵手。一次成功了（以很蠢的方式。）





	Five times they tried to hold hands in front of everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> 顶着卡拉格生贺的名头写恶心恋爱文。  
> 

1- 

周一夜足球。

室内温度适宜，触屏板的滑动性一流，一切都很好，没什么不正常，除了吉格斯的领带看起来好像要把他勒死一样。但卡拉格清楚威尔士人过小的领带结并不是他此刻心神不宁的主要原因，相反，问题的根源不在他的右手，而是左手。

他的右手正拿着电子笔，在触屏板上滑来滑去，辅助讲解着利物浦锋线的跑位。过了一会儿，他又放下那支笔，举起同一只手在空中比划着。一切都很好，如果忽略掉他已经因为长时间未动而几乎要僵硬的左手的话。

他的左手已经在同一个位置停了五分钟了，一直放在那儿，没有移动分毫，就算是当他在做讲解，或者发表观点的时候，他也只使用或者移动自己的右手。而那只左手——就像是被强力胶水黏在桌子上了一样，从刚才开始，一直都没有移动过。

不过今天手被黏在桌子上的人不止他一个。

内维尔从刚才开始，双手就保持着同样的方式交叠着，放在卡拉格的左手边。他的右手和卡拉格的左手，手指尖与手指尖之间可能没有一毫米的距离。从肉眼上来看，已经完全是挨在一起了。但只有两位当事人知道，他们的手还有一张薄纸的距离，因为他们并没有感受到另一个人类的肌肤与自己相贴时会感受到的那种寻常触感。太近了——卡拉格甚至感觉到了对方手指尖散发出来的温度，热量几乎都聚集在那一点上，好像要把他的左手手指给烧焦一样。他开始觉得焦躁，觉得左臂酸痛，想要做些什么，但最终却还是不由自主地抬起了右手。至于左手，仿佛有千斤重一样，离不开那张玻璃板。

突然他听见身边的曼切斯特人开口了。左手边的温度骤降，他转过头去，看到对方已经抬起了双手，挥舞着比划着，同时不停地讲着自己对于曼联队后防线的观点。卡拉格感受着左手边突然空出来的清凉温度，无意识地动了动手指，就好像那只手终于从漫长的灼热的焦躁中复苏了似的。

好的，就是现在——

而就在他刚准备抬起手，将左手脱离这个是非之地时，内维尔已经讲完了话，双手再次落下，交叠在一起，不偏不倚地放在了桌子上的同一个地方。

那片灼热的温度猛地再次袭来，而卡拉格甚至没有机会从中抽身。他的左手再次像瘫痪一样没了力气起来，刚才的努力也变得徒劳无功。内维尔的右手离他只有不到一毫米的距离，颤抖着，人体的温度几乎要把他的指尖烧伤。他低下头，看到他们俩的手完全挨在一起，中间的距离可能连一张薄纸都塞不下了。一旦有一个人不经意地移动一毫米的距离，他们俩的指尖就会彻底相撞。

但是没有。

节目结束了。摄像机后面的工作人员比了个手势表示收工，演播厅里的气氛顿时活跃起来，琼斯伸出手和今晚的嘉宾握手，而卡拉格也伸出右手，和威尔士人友好地握了握。

与此同时，他酸痛的左手终于滑到了桌子底下，而就在那股灼人的抓心挠肝的热度在指尖消失的同一秒，温热的手指触了上来。曼切斯特人的手指尖在桌子底下碰上了他的，停顿了一会儿，然后一致向右跌去，将五指滑进了卡拉格手指的缝隙里。

卡拉格的食指弯起，来回摩擦着内维尔的手背。试图擦掉持续了一整个节目的灼热感，取而代之的是一股如温水一般的触感。这个姿势持续了一会儿，直到威尔士人绕过卡拉格走过来，要和他的前队友拥抱告别时，两人的手立刻如触电一般地火速松开。卡拉格站在一旁，摸了摸自己的指缝，那儿还有一点温水流过的痕迹。

2-  
还是周一夜足球。

这次一切发生得比上次还要突然，卡拉格也没意识到内维尔要做什么，直到他突然弯下身子，整个上半身几乎要完全压在触屏板上。他的右手臂伸展着，想去碰到屏幕最上面的部分。而卡拉格猛地识到内维尔的腰就在自己的左手上方，事实上，他的西装已经打到自己了。

于是他缓缓地，缓缓地，装作十分不经意地将手朝右划去，以防自己的手真的和内维尔产生什么身体接触。但是更猝不及防的事情发生了——内维尔突然支起身子，右手快速地回撤，眼看就要撞上卡拉格的左手，而卡拉格一下迷茫起来，不知道此时自己应该收手还是不动，但没关系，因为内维尔的右手在他的左手前方硬生生地停住了。虽然为了维持这个姿势他需要身子前倾，而且对于从他身后看他的卡拉格来说，这个姿势简直不能更诡异了。于是在维持了这个姿势几秒之后，卡拉格缓慢地，小心翼翼地，尽力以一种看起来比较自然的方式收回了手，将手缩到了桌子底下。

在卡拉格收回手的五分钟之后，内维尔才以一种他觉得非常不经意的方式直起身子来，同时右手悄悄地滑到了桌子底下。两个人都没低头，卡拉格还在滔滔不绝，只是两个人的手撞在一起，在几下轻柔而随意的碰撞之下，最后不可避免地缠在了一起。

3-  
不是周一夜足球了，是天空体育的……外勤。

球场里下雨了，虽然不大。就是那种典型的，英国式的，淅淅沥沥的，让你犹豫不决，不知道是要打伞还是不打伞的雨。雨从天上点点滴滴地飘下来，卡拉格拉了拉身边穿着防水马甲的工作人员，说，给我们一把伞。

当他接过伞的时候，内维尔正站在还没开机的摄像机前，手里捏着话筒，偏着头来焦躁地等着他。很快，伞过来了。卡拉格站在他身边，手里撑着写着“天空体育”的黑色大伞。空气又冷了一点，内维尔头上戴着耳机，朝着他的那边缩了缩。卡拉格左手握着伞柄，右手握着话筒，安静地站在英国的冷空气里等着后勤组把摄像机弄开。空荡荡的球场里除了电视台与报纸的媒体人员以外没有任何其他人。卡拉格戴着黑色手套的手就那么握着伞柄，他都没注意到，内维尔悄悄地把话筒换了个手拿。

“准备好了吗？”

他听见他问道，目光回到了摄像机上来。然而几乎是同一刻，他感觉到有一只手覆上了他的手——在伞柄上。

黑色的手套交叠在一起，让人看不清是不是真的有实际意义上的触碰，是在牵手，还只是帮对方扶一下伞柄？工作人员都在忙，不管是收拾化妆包，搬椅子，开摄像机，或者是蹲机位。而BBC和PL的媒体人员站得则离他们能有一两米远。内维尔的手搭在他的手上，隔着皮质手套是没法感受到人体的温度的，理论上，但是卡拉格却觉得对方的手心有什么在烧。

“好了！”

摄影师突然喊了一声，内维尔忽地抽回手，手滑了下来，插在羊毛外套的口袋里。卡拉格的手背有点发凉，他决定把这归咎于为英国的冷天气，而非刚才内维尔手心放在那儿的一下。

4- 

依然是天空的外勤……只不过，是圣诞节。

卡拉格和内维尔穿着那件连体毛衣，见到他们的每一个人都起码爆发了五秒以上的大笑，不知道是因为毛衣还是处于对节日气氛的尊敬。总之，他俩就像连体婴儿一样，肩并肩地走在酋长球场的场边，彼此的右手和左手里分别握着话筒。卡拉格突然意识到这好像是很久以来内维尔第一次站在他右边了，因为此时在谁也看不见的毛衣底下，紧紧被握住的那只手，是自己的右手。

他们并没有一直牵着手。在这期间卡拉格捏了好几把内维尔腰上的软肉，然后被报复性地掐了好几次肚子，两只手在下面打个不停，内维尔还试图通过把指甲嵌进卡拉格的手背肉里来施以报复。以致于等他们俩终于回到更衣室的时候，脸都因为过于用力地摆出专业性的微笑而发僵了。

 

5- 

卡拉格总觉得这是他们最后一次试图在众人面前牵手。

既不是在电视台，也不是在球场里，更没有成堆的摄像机对着。他们只是在一个聚会里，普通的，朋友间的聚会里。虽然“朋友”二字的定义到现在也依然很可疑，鉴于卡拉格不会真的称一群曼联名宿为“他的朋友”，反之亦然。但总之这是场私人聚会，灯光相当令人费解的暧昧，也不知道是谁规定的，从什么时候开始，聚会灯光都要统一用这种粉紫粉紫的色调？卡拉格不清楚，内维尔也不知道。但他们现在正在人群之中，手里拿着忘记了从哪个服务生那儿顺来的香槟酒，靠着墙有一搭没一搭地聊着天。

直到内维尔失手撒了一点酒。但不要紧，因为那真的只有一点，而且这件外套的面料防水。于是内维尔把手里的香槟杯地给卡拉格让他拿着，然后自己转身去吧台那儿拿了几张餐巾纸，低头擦拭起外套上的酒来。没过多久，他便抬起头，将用过的餐巾纸抛到吧台后的垃圾桶里，随后伸出手示意卡拉格把他的酒给他。

卡拉格伸出了手，内维尔也伸出了手。两个人的手指在纤细的杯身上相遇，空气仿佛凝固了一秒，直到内维尔突然噗噗地笑起来，站直身体，手还没从杯子（或是卡拉格的手上）离开。他张开嘴，想要说点什么，但突然间——

“加里！”一个熟悉的声音让内维尔的手瑟缩了一下，更让卡拉格差点摔了杯子。两人同时转过头，威尔士人拿着手机走了过来，身后跟着身材高挑的荷兰人，他朝着加里挥手道，“过来，我们一起拍张照——卡拉，你也来吧？”

内维尔转头瞥了卡拉格一眼，卡拉格抿了抿嘴，将两杯香槟一起放到吧台上，抬起一只手，做了个几乎是过于生疏的：“您请”的动作。

他甚至忘了自己正常情况下是会拍拍这个曼城佬的后背的。

 

+1

琼斯那天突然问道：“所以加里，你和杰米谁力气比较大？”

低头吃饭的内维尔抬起头来，转脸望了望卡拉格。而并没被问到的利物浦人则直接开口：“当然是我。”

“胡扯。”

“足球经理里我的力量值比你高三个点呢。”

“你看的是哪一年的数据啊？”内维尔意有所指。

卡拉格则完全没（或者是假装）听出内维尔话里的讽刺：“05年的——而且我不觉得你现在还能和05年的你自己比力气。就承认吧，加里，现在我不仅比你快，身体对抗比你好，力气还比你大——”

内维尔猛地抬起了右手，手肘撑在桌子上，四肢并拢，拇指张开，一脸“老子今天就要教你这个弟弟做人”的表情。卡拉格还懵着，而琼斯已经笑到生活不能自理了。

“你认真的吗？”卡拉格严肃地问道，并抬起了自己的右手，“我不会放水的。”

两个人的手贴在一起，同时望向桌子对面的琼斯。而对方则捂着嘴，脸上还带着一丝掩藏不住的看热闹不嫌事大的笑意，缓慢而又大声地开始倒计时。

一声令下，卡拉格倏地感觉到手上的力量收紧，内维尔咬着后槽牙努力朝着左掰利物浦人的手，但卡拉格比他想的还要纹丝不动，虽然也没有很轻松——他的脸都涨红了，两个人的胳膊肉眼可见地颤抖起来，连桌子都发出了咯咯咯的声音。这场无意图公开的扳手腕活动还吸引了不止一名路过工作人员的围观，直到两分钟后，内维尔突然长喷出一口气，伴随着一声“啊——”的惨叫，他的右手被卡拉格——终于——按在了餐厅的桌子上。

“我的手要断了！”是卡拉格先喊的，他红着脸，一边叫一边笑道，“加里，你认真的吗？你真的认真的吗？”

同时内维尔只是把脸埋在自己已经失去知觉的那条胳膊里，扑哧扑哧地笑着。

“看来是杰米赢了。”琼斯浅笑着说道。卡拉格挑了挑眉：“怎么，你还和人打了赌吗？”

周一夜现场的主持摊开双手，一副不可说。而内维尔则还趴在桌子上，一边喘气一边笑，他侧过头抬起脸，从胳膊上抬头望向坐在身边的卡拉格，猛地伸出左手，掐了对方的胳膊一把。

“啊！”

内维尔笑得更凶了。

卡拉格出餐厅的时候还在抱怨：“真的，我的右手完全没有知觉了。在你做了那样的事之后居然还要掐它一下，加里，你真的是——”

“等等。”内维尔突然反应过来。

“什么？”卡拉格一边戴手套一边问。

“……我们刚才……”他像是自言自语一样喃喃道，“有多少人在看？”

“我不记得了。你叫得太惨，我怀疑半个餐厅的人都看见了。”

说完这句话，卡拉格完全失去知觉的右手才突然提醒了他什么。他转过头，看到一个虽然沉默着但耳朵却在可疑地发红的内维尔。他忍不住笑了出来——真的，这也行？

“加里。”他摇了摇头，“你没救了。”

“是我们俩都没救了。”加里抬起手，掐了他一把，这次朝着耳朵去的。但是卡拉格躲闪得快，一个闪身没让他抓住。加里本着不能放弃的精神追着他打。而鉴于卡拉格一定要证明自己跑得也比曼联的前任右后卫快，他撒开腿就在天空台的户外停车场里飞奔了起来。两个加起来奔九了的男人在只积了一层薄雪的伦敦雪地里奔跑着，直到其中一个人突然滑倒差点摔在车上，另外一个人刚停下来准备嘲笑他，就被某个本应该捂着鼻子尖叫的中年男子糊了一脸雪。

趁着卡拉格视线模糊的这几秒，内维尔悄悄地走过去，望了一下四下无人的停车场，扶住卡拉格的肩膀，轻轻地在对方的嘴角落下了一个吻。口腔的热度融化了那儿一块儿的雪，好像一束火光穿过，卡拉格觉得自己的嘴角发热，不知道是被冻的还是被烫的。他拨开脸上的雪，望着内维尔的脸，那句话不知道怎么地就跑出来了。

“我爱你。”他说，自己都没意识到说了什么。他只看到内维尔的眼睛逐渐瞪大，于是卡拉格本能般地——回敬了他一脸雪。

准备下班回家并目睹全程的雷德纳普开始认真思考要不要告诉他俩在停车场打雪仗并不是很安全的行为。

哦，接吻也是。


End file.
